


Taking His Time

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: John liked to take his time with Rodney.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> For [Blowtober](http://story-works.livejournal.com/20103.html) and McSheplets #238: Addiction

John loved to take his time with Rodney... mostly because they didn't always _get_ the time to spend together. One emergency or another would drag one of them away, or bring either to bed too late for more than a kiss and a sleepy cuddle.

This was their 'Sunday' – a day of rest where no work was to be done, no crisis to resolve, no mysterious artifact to investigate. John had turned off both their comms, so that anyone wanting either of them would have to physically come and get them... at their own peril.

John had plied Rodney with the good coffee and a long, hot shower together, so that Rodney would be relaxed and willing to indulge him.

“I'm not getting any younger here!” Rodney snapped. Then groaned as John applied his tongue to the crease between Rodney's groin and his leg. “Oh... okay... ummm.... Ohhhh...”

“Shhh... don't worry, we'll get there,” John soothed. 

“But...” Rodney breathed.

“Shhhh....” John whispered against Rodney's skin

Rodney's head thumped back on the pillow, and he closed his eyes.

“That's it, relax...” John coaxed.

Rodney took a deep breath and let it out, letting himself go boneless.

John went back to the crease, touching his tongue to skin and inhaling the clean scent that he knew was _Rodney_ – something he never tired of. John darted his tongue to lightly touch the ball that hung invitingly in front of him.

Rodney's cock began to stir. John knew that after the hand job in the shower, that Rodney wouldn't be ready to go again for a bit. Which was perfect... John could touch and taste to his heart's content.

Which is what he did. He licked, and touched and kissed all around Rodney's stirring cock, taking his time and letting the tension build. Slowly, inexorably, Rodney's cock filled, starting to leak onto his stomach.

“John...” Rodney begged.

John finally moved to Rodney's cock. This had been his goal, where he would have loved to start, but he was building his own anticipation as much as Rodney's.

Rodney breathed a sigh of – “Finally!” – as John licked a strip up the length of the cock. But then John didn't take Rodney in, just applied kitten licks to the entire length. He varied the licks, some small and light, others longer and harder. John make sure he touched the entire cock, not wanting to miss any of it.

“John!” Rodney breathed harder... begging.

That was John's cue. He worked his way to the tip of Rodney's cock and lapped at the pre-cum there. He took the tip of the cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip... tasting and touching. One hand came up to stroke Rodney's balls, as John took Rodney's length in his mouth.

Rodney started to breathe harder, as John suckled on Rodney's cock. John bobbed up and down on the length, knowing – from unfortunate experience – that he couldn't take all of Rodney in his mouth. But he could worship what he could take in.

John felt Rodney start to tense, even before Rodney's rumbled warning... John sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue along Rodney's cock. 

Rodney clenched and then relaxed, coming in John's mouth. John licked Rodney clean, then moved up to lay next to him. 

“You like doing that too much, I think,” Rodney muttered. 

John could feel himself flush.

“Not that it's a bad thing,” Rodney assured him with a kiss. “I feel the same way.”


End file.
